bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Gall
Kevin Gall is a versatile footballer who played both on the wing and up front for Rovers in a two year spell from March 2001 until February 2003. He was brought in to the club to fill the void left by the departures of Jason Roberts and Jamie Cureton, but although blessed with great pace he did not achieve anything like their success, and he was released from his contract before the end of the 2002-03 season. Career After starting out as a youth team player at Cardiff City, he was brought into the Newcastle United setup in 1997 at the age of 15. Newcastle paid £150,000 for his services in a move that proved to be less than successful, never selecting him for a first team fixture before allowing him to join Rovers, initially on a short term contract, in 2001. His performances with the Pirates earned him a two-year deal, going on to hand him a total of 50 league appearances, plus a further ten in cup competitions. His scoring record was disappointing however, with him finding the net only five times in the league, and not at all in cup games. He was released by Rovers in February 2003 and he made the short journey south to join Yeovil Town, where he spent just under three and a half years and made 134 league appearances, primarily as a midfielder, scoring 26 times and picking up a Conference championship in his first season. In the summer of 2006 Gall joined Carlisle United, where he spent a further three years, scoring nine goals in 66 league appearances. During this spell he was sent out on loan three times, to Darlington, Lincoln City and Port Vale. He returned to Darlington in the 2009 off-season, signing for them on a free transfer, but left the club in October 2009, when he signed a short-term deal with Conference side York City. The following season he joined Wrexham, also plying their trade in the Conference, but after making five appearances at the start of the season he quickly fell out of favour and his contract was cancelled my mutual consent in January 2011. He started the 2011–12 campaign with Conference North side Workington on non-contract terms, but an offer of a contract from their divisional rivals Guiseley in October saw Gall on the move to them, where he would play alongside former Rovers loanee Ciarán Toner. It would be a short-lived move however, as he was released by The Lions just two months later. Career stats Record against Rovers Kevin has played against Rovers six times, winning three of those, drawing twice and losing just once. He has never scored against The Pirates, and has been booked once. He played the full 90 minutes in only two of those six games, and all of them were in the Football League. Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:4 February Category:Players born in 1982 Category:Players who joined in 2001 Category:50+ league appearances Category:Cardiff City Category:Newcastle United Category:Yeovil Town Category:Carlisle United Category:Darlington Category:Lincoln City Category:Port Vale Category:York City Category:Wrexham Category:Workington Category:Guiseley Category:Stockport Sports